Lost in a Dream
by AbbyF809
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet as children. (I don't want to spoil anything) Clexa AU story without romance. Please give it a chance anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Hello you all out there.

This is my first FF in this fandom so please be gentle:)

This will be a Clexa story but not romance. I hope you'll stick around anyway and let me know what you think.

I hope to update once a weel but I can't promise anything since I have a few things going on in real life right now that need my full attantion from time to time:)

Now, here we go with the Prologue:)

**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything about The 100 and do not make any money with this story. It's just for fun!**

* * *

Prologue

A cold stormy night was a total cliché for this event, but the young teenager who was wandering down the streets with a bundle of blankets in her arms didn't care for things like clichés.

The rain was pouring down on her, her blonde hair plastered to her flushed face and her clothes soaked through completely. She didn't let her goal out of her sight though. Only a few more minutes and she would reach the building that she had been eyeing for months now. Every time she had gone by on her bike on her way to school, her eyes had lingered.

It could have been her salvation a few years ago, but now she was too old. Her time had passed by but there was still hope for someone else. Someone who was very dear to her heart and she would break her it giving her away but it would be for the better. She would have a chance for a better life. Without screaming and beatings and drugs. Maybe she would even turn into an extrovert, instead of being closed off.

So the teen marched on, her arms becoming more tired with every step she took, but she was determined. Finally her eyes found the familiar walls of the old mansion. Slowly and quietly the girl took the few steps up the porch and sighed in relief when the sting of the raindrops stopped torturing her skin.

Gently she knelt down, the fresh bruises on her shins and knees protesting loudly and making her wince while she laid down her burden. The teenager felt tears flooding her eyes, mixing with the raindrops when they fell down her cheeks.

Carefully she peeled back the green blanket, revealing the small face of a young child. The girl's cheeks were rounded and blushed, her dark brown hair only slightly wet, but thanks to the protective blanket not soaked.

"I will miss you, baby." The older girl whispered, leaning over to kiss the child's forehead. When she pulled back, her hand found its way to the girls left brow, where an angry looking purple bruise adored her soft skin.

"You will have a wonderful life here and maybe you'll find a nice loving family. They will play with you, sing songs to you and maybe you'll have another sister or brother."

The last words almost stuck in the teenager's dry throat and suffocated her. Before a sob could tear out of her chest, she kissed the girl once more on the cheek and stood up with a groan.

Her left hand rose up and started knocking on the wooden door without hesitation. She didn't stop before she heard the first movements in the house and saw a small light turning on behind the window next to the door.

Without a glance back, the teenager ran.

Ran as fast as she could.

Back to her family's house.

Back to hell.

tbc...

I would appreciate it if you guys would let me know if I should continue. Cause if nobody is interested I obviously won't;)

P.S. I have not Beta. so all mistakes are mine!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there:)

sadly nobody felt like reviewing, but I did get one follower(thank you for that btw:)), so I thought I'd give the story a chance with the first chapter.

Here you go:)

Disclaimer: See Prologue

* * *

Chapter 1

1998

Weirdly she had never expected the orphanage to look just like what all the horror stories, her cousin had told her, described a three story house from the Victorian era, with a brown, dirty roof and an even dirtier and falling apart porch. The maybe most impressive feature of this evil looking place, was the high tower on the left side of the house. It had a pointed roof, resembling a witch's hat. She could count at least eighteen large windows, before she heard her mom call her name.

"Clarke! Hurry up, I am already late."

Throwing one last look at the partly torn up curtains in the windows, the blonde girl made her way to her mother, who was waiting for her at the door, giving her a disapproving look.

When she put her foot on the first step leading up to the entrance, the wood started to moan and groan underneath her and Clarke tried to imagine what it was trying to tell her. Maybe that it was too old to be stepped on and needed to retire soon? Or maybe it was telling the stories of all the orphans living in this house and…

"Clarke! I won't say it again. Stop daydreaming child."

Clarke sight and looked at her mom while walking up to her. "Sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to."

"Well." Her mother gave her a slightly softer look and shook her head. "Just what will I do with you when you get older?"

Clarke just shrugged her shoulders. What was she supposed to say?

Before Clarke could drift off into another daydream, her mother knocked loudly on the wooden door. A few seconds ticked by without anything happening, except a few leafs gently falling from the trees surrounding the porch and the wood whispering some more words. But finally something could be heard stirring behind the heavy door.

Footsteps. Not too heavy. Most likely a woman's. To be able to hear better, Clark leaned slightly forward trying to press her ear against the door, but her mother's hand pulled her back, right before the footsteps stopped and a key turned in the lock.

Clarke didn't even notice that she was holding her breath until she felt her chest starting to burn. When the door opened slowly and Clarkes eyes fell on a middle aged woman in an oversized green pullover, she finally sucked in the much needed air. Although the look of the house fit all those stories she had heard, the woman's appearance was nothing like the descriptions of those strict and terrifying headmasters.

Her black hair wasn't in a tight bun but flowing freely around her shoulders and she was also not wearing a floor length dress, but Jeans.

"You look nicer than I expected." Clarke blurted out and just when the last word left her mouth, she cringed internally. How man y times had her mom told her to think before speaking. Oh well…what was done was done and the woman in front of her didn't seem to mind. She had a smile on her face and suddenly let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you, dear. You can't imagine how often I get to hear that."

The woman reached out her hand to Clarke's mom and shook it firmly.

"You must be Dr. Abby Griffin. I am Mrs. Bannett. Welcome to our Orphanage. I can't express how glad I am that you agreed to come over. "

Smiling down at Clarke, the woman reached her hand out to the girl, taking her smaller hand in hers and shaking it considerably softer than her mothers.

"And who are you, young lady?"

"Clarke Griffin."

Clarke felt her mom's hand falling onto her shoulder.

"She's my daughter. I am sorry I didn't inform you that I would bring her, but my husband had to go to work unexpectedly and I couldn't find anyone to stay with Clarke on such short notice."

"Don't worry." Mrs. Bannett said, opening the door wider to lead her two guests inside. "The children are always happy to meet someone new. I am sure Clarke will find some company to play with pretty quickly."

Nodding, Clarke's mom ushered her through the door, following Mrs. Bennett inside the house.

Although the hallway was pretty dark, adorned by dark green paper walls, it was only a small one and opened up into a big space that was a lot brighter and more colourful.

"This is our play room. " Mrs. Bannett informed her guests and gestured to the enormous book shelfs at the far wall. "We try to encourage our children to read as much as possible."

Clarke smiled internally. She loved reading and always had wanted to have a whole bookshelf of her own with books she loved to read. But sadly her mom allowed only a small collection to prevent clutter and only books that she deemed educational. Before Clarke could wander off to the books, Mrs. Bannett pointed to the corner on their left, where an orange, comfy looking sofa was situated and a medium sized table stood in front of it.

"Although the sofa was meant to be a part of the reading corner, most children use it to hang out together. Playing cards, board games or simply socializing." Stepping further into the room, Mrs. Bannett smiled. "Our younger children prefer the right side of this room, obviously. The new play kitchen and play castle are a big hit, although the miniature cars and fake swords never lost their charm, especially with the boys."

Clarke listened intently, taking every detail of the room in. But something was missing. Something so obvious that Clarke almost hit her own forehead in frustration that she didn't ask before.

"Mrs. Bannett? Where are all the children."

The older woman smiled softly at Clarke.

"This is a valid question, young lady. "she beckoned mother and daughter to follow her out of the play room and opened another door in the dark hallway. "It is four o'clock in the afternoon and Friday, that means the children are doing their homework in the study room."

Clarke was immediately met by the sound of giggling and talking when Mrs. Bannett opened the door fully. She had to admit that the room she was invited into, looked like a real study room. It was huge and filled with rows of tables. Some of them had computers standing on them, but mostly they were covered with books, pens and other school utensils. The beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were giving the space a warm and very comfortable glow. Clarke's eyes trailed over the walls that were not bare like her own in her room, but covered with maps, colourful paintings and what looked like certificates.

Last but certainly not least, Clarkes attention shifted to the children sitting at the tables. Boys and girls of various ethnicity, talking with each other and obviously having fun. There were at least fifteen children in the room from around the ages of eight to sixteen.

"Are those all the children living here?" Clarke's mom asked.

"No. The younger children are upstairs in the preschool room. In total we house 23 children from the ages of 5 to 17. "

Clarkes eyes grew big in astonishment.

"Fife? That's really young." Whole three years younger than Clarke herself was.

"Sadly, yes." Mrs. Bannett's smile faded slightly, but only a second later she was smiling again and pointing to the stairs right next to them. "The study rooms are connected, so that the teachers can have a better overlook and it is simply more convenient for everyone."

Slowly they made their way up the stairs. Upon reaching the landing, Clarke looked around curiously. Once again they were in a dark hallway, this time with bluish wallpapers and a door at each of the three walls in front of them.

"We can peek into the class room if you'd like."

Clarke could see in her mother's face that she was about to refuse, but Clarke was just too curious to pass on this opportunity.

"Of course we would like to." She answered and smiled brightly.

Mrs. Bannett skilfully ignored Abby's heavy sigh and walked up to the middle door.

Clarke was literally blasted with laughter and screeching and light-hearted music. Two children ran past them, laughing hysterically and another child danced on the round rug colourful rug, laid out in the middle of the room. It smelled like sweets and fruits and Clarke stepped in without waiting for the adults.

"This looks like a very fun kind of school." She commented and wished her school would offer such classes.

"Well," Mrs. Bannett began. "Not all the children are in in school age and we try to merge them with the slightly older children. We don't have enough recourses to finance a kindergarten."

The woman's voice had become slightly more somber and Clarke frowned. She eyed every single child playing in the room and if she wasn't completely off, there were no children younger than 7 or maybe 6 if she squinted. And Clarke wouldn't be Clarke if she wouldn't acquire an explanation.

"Mrs. Bennett? But these kids are not that young."

The woman chuckled and pointed here look of amusement at Abby.

"Your kid is really bright Mrs. Griffin!"

"Yeah," Abby sighed, as if being bright was a crime. "But she is also a daydremer and loses a lot of opportunities to show her brightness."

"Ah…" Mrs. Bannett laughed good-naturedly. "It will come. She is still young. Let her have her day dreams. Reality will snatch them away soon enough."

After she said that, she turned back to the girl standing next to her.

"You are right, dear. Our youngest charge isn't attending this class often."

"Why?"

"Well, that is exactly why I asked your mom here." Mrs. Bannett turned back to Abby, now a frown on her face.

"The girl was here since her third birthday and you might think that she would have the best situation for getting used to this environment, but sadly that is not the case. We are not equipped to handle…well…troubled children."

Clarke furrowed her brows. What exactly did she mean by troubled? She glanced back at the children playing in the room and deemed them uninteresting. Troubled seemed a lot more interesting and anyway, a troubled child might need help and Clarke loved to help people.

She was starting to drift off into another daydream of her helping old people across the street and rescuing cute puppies, when her mother's serious voice destroyed her musings.

"I will talk to her. I have to take some notes anyway for a preliminary diagnosis. Would you mind if I'd leave Clarke here, Mrs. Bannett?"

"No, of course not. And please, call me Sarah."

Clarke tugged at her mother's coat until she finally looked down at her. She didn't let her say a word before voicing her request.

"I want to come with you, mom."

"No, Clarke. This is not a game. You will stay here. Make some friends."

"But…."

All her hopes were stomped into the ground when she saw her mother's stern look. Clarke knew that look. It menat: _One more word and you are grounded. _Defeated she hung her head and sighed dramatically.

"Can I at least go play outside?"

"That's too dangerous."

"Actually…" Sarah interrupted Abby's explanation. "We have a beautiful garden with a playground. Maybe she'd like to play there while waiting for you."

Clarke only nodded. Outside was better than inside but still, it wasn't what she wanted, so her smile stayed only half as bright as it was just minutes ago. She felt Sarah pat her on the shoulder and beckon her to follow.

All three went back down the stairs and Sarah led them through two more door and finally through a room that resembled a huge living room. The far wall was completely made out of glass and when Sarah pulled on the right side of the glass, Clarke noticed that it was in actual fact a huge sliding door.

As promised, outside was a huge garden waiting for them. To their left side Clarke could see a vegetable bed and to their right side was a pile of dried leaves. Obviously the garden was being taken care off on a regular basis. _Contrary to ours, _Clarke thought.

"Where is the playground? She asked curiously. In the front she could only see a rather long and high hedge.

"Oh." Sarah laughed. "That is something all out kids love about the garden. Do you see the hedge?"

Clarke nodded eagerly.

"This is actually a labyrinth. If you choose the right way, it will lead you to the playground."

Clarkes eyes started to sparkle in excitement. A labyrinth! What a fun thing! Without further ado, Clarke sprinted off towards the hedge, leaving a smiling Sarah and concerned Abby behind.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Abby asked.

"Don't worry, Mrs Griffin. All the paths in the labyrinth lead to the playground and back. It simply stimulates the children's imagination when they think otherwise."

Abby huffed amusedly. " Oh, don't worry about Clarkes imagination! She has an abundant amount of it that she could share with all the kids in the world and still not run out of it. You can call me Abby by the way."

"With pleasure." Sarah smiled. "Now, let us find out little nestling."

tbc...

I would really love to know what you guys think. Reviews are lor us writers like applause for a musician;) but seriously, if no one is interested I'll stop posting it.


End file.
